Ocular surface inflammatory disorders are one of the major causes of visual impairments. Dry Eye Syndrome (DES), which is also known as keratoconjunctivitis sicca, is a predominant ocular surface inflammatory disorder. Current knowledge of the etiology and pathogenesis of ocular surface inflammatory disorders remains inadequate and current treatments provide only temporary and incomplete symptomatic relief.